Cadeaux mystères
by CookieKandy
Summary: Tenten a pour cadeau un masque de sommeil avec écrit dessus : Fuck Off/Neji a pour cadeau un livre du genre le sexe pour les nuls/Lee a pour cadeau de la lingerie en bonbons/Intégrer une transformation animale/thème du défi : En fait, j'ai toujours rêvé de jouer avec toi ? Avec mon cadeau ou avec le tien ?/Vos personnages nouvellement en couple se disputent pour savoir avec


**Cadeaux mystères**

Tout le monde était assis dans le salon de la guilde, autour de la pile de cadeau pour l'échange mystère. Tout le monde avait acheté un cadeau, l'avait emballé, puis déposé sous l'arbre durant les jours précédents le réveillon. En jouant à deux jeux, chaque invité avait choisi un paquet en ignorant qui l'avait acheté. Et certains eurent de petites surprises embarrassantes. Quand Lee sortit de la lingerie en bonbon, il vira au rouge tomate et regarda tout le monde. Certains des chasseurs explosèrent de rire. Même que Konohamaru se laissa tomber sur le dos en secouant les jambes et Inari se plia en deux, se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

Putain ! Qui a eu cette idée hilarante ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Moi ! fit Idate en levant fièrement la main.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Lee.

J'espère que tu as la dent sucrée, Karin, ajouta Idate en faisant un clin d'œil à Karin.

Celle-ci lui lança un coussin en souriant, puis elle prit son petit-ami entre ses bras. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Neji tendit le petit Ibiki à Tenten pour pouvoir déballer le paquet qu'il avait choisi. Sa forme rectangulaire lui avait fait pensée à un livre. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Par contre, le sujet de l'ouvrage lui fit écarquiller les yeux de gêne. La brune se pencha pour voir le titre et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Le sexe pour les nuls », lut Shino par-dessus son épaule. C'est presque insultant.

Oh zut ! s'exclama Obito. Moi qui voulais que ce soit Kakashi qui le prenne.

C'est pour ça qu'on évite généralement d'acheter un cadeau avec une personne en tête, quand on ignore qui va le recevoir.

La soirée se poursuivit sans aucun autre incident et rapidement, Neji et Tenten montèrent à leur chambre. Dès que leur fils fut couché dans son berceau, le vampire regarda une nouvelle fois son « cadeau » et le jeta à la poubelle.

Voyons Neji, le réprimanda Tenten en allant le récupérer. Il ne faut pas le prendre personnel. Obito l'a dit, il l'a acheté pour Kakashi.

C'est insultant, répliqua Neji. Ça fait plus de cent ans que je ne suis plus puceau. Je n'ai aucun besoin d'un livre pour me dire comment faire.

Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais y prendre conseil. Juste de ne pas jeter un cadeau. C'est irrespectueux.

Tu peux bien parler avec ton masque pour dormir.

Justement. À quoi va-t-il me servir ? Je ne peux même plus dormir.

Ça peut servir à autre chose, assura Neji avec un sourire en coin.

Comme quoi ?

Neji attrapa le masque que sa copine avait posé sur la table de chevet et s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche qui inquiéta la brune. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ? se méfia la chasseuse en reculant d'un pas.

Fais-moi donc un peu confiance, demanda Neji.

C'est difficile avec ce regard, répliqua Tenten.

Le vampire haussa les sourcils, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Et alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, Tenten leva les bras pour poser ses mains sur son torse.

Au fait, je me suis toujours demandée si les vampires pouvaient faire comme les lycans, essaya-t-elle dans une tentative pour détourner le sujet.

Faire quoi ? demanda Neji en plissant les yeux.

Se transformer en animal. Est-ce qu'on peut prendre la forme d'une chauve-souris ?

Tu as vu trop de film, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas représentatif de la réalité.

Alors on a que des crocs, des griffes et quelques pouvoirs ?

Arrêtes de changer de sujet, sourit-il en voyant clair dans son jeu. Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier mon utilisation de ce masque avec écrit dessus « Fuck Off ».

Je préférerais encore trouver une nouveauté dans ton livre, tenta la chasseuse.

Sans crier gare, Neji l'attrapa et la jeta sur le lit. La jeune femme se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller Ibiki qui dormait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le vampire s'allongea au-dessus d'elle en lui plaçant le masque devant les yeux. Privée de sa vue, Tenten s'inquiéta des intentions de son petit-ami. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois et avec les derniers évènements, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'explorer sexuellement. Alors elle appréhendait ce que Neji allait lui faire.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres contre sa gorge et parsema son cou de baisers, d'une oreille à l'autre. Il glissa ses mains sous son gilet et lui caressa la taille un instant, avant de les remonter et de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. La jeune femme se laissa faire sans rien dire, commençant à comprendre et à apprécier l'initiative du vampire. Les yeux bandés, les sensations étaient décuplées. Sentir les lèvres de Neji se promener sur sa peau, sans pouvoir le voir, avait quelque chose de particulièrement émoustillant.

Neji descendit entre ses seins, puis fit le tour de son nombril, le temps de déboutonner son pantalon. Tenten souleva le bassin pour l'aider à lui retirer, puis en repliant ses jambes lorsqu'il fut rendu aux genoux. Il la délaissa le temps de retirer ses propres vêtements, puis attrapa sa jambe droite et la parsema de baisers avides en remontant vers sa hanche, puis le ventre et les seins. Tenten ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements. Ne ses crocs. Comme chaque fois que le plaisir devenait insoutenable, ils sortaient et elle n'arrivait plus à les rétracter. Neji avait beau lui dire que c'était normal durant leurs premières années de transformation, mais elle, elle trouvait ça un brin gênant. Cette envie de le mordre chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour la mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais Neji semblait au contraire y prendre plus de plaisir. Après tout, il lui avait expliqué que s'était une preuve d'amour que de se mordre pendant l'acte. Et lorsqu'il vint l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, elle put sentir la pointe de ses crocs effleurer sa peau. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Tout en passant sa langue le long de sa jugulaire tout en caressant ses hanches d'une main. Tenten sentit son corps s'enflammer et s'excitant de plus en plus, elle commença à remuer les hanches. Le vampire comprit le message et lui écarta doucement les cuisses pour s'y glisser et la pénétrer lentement. La chasseuse s'agrippa à ses épaules en gémissant un peu plus fort. Neji plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour éviter qu'elle ne réveille Ibiki, mais aussi pour couvrir le grognement que provoquèrent les griffes de Tenten dans sa peau.

Il accéléra doucement la cadence et n'y pouvant plus, Neji rompit le baiser pour planter ses crocs dans le cou de sa copine, qui se cambra sous le plaisir que sa morsure lui donna. Après quelques gorgées de sang, le vampire éloigna son visage de son cou, pour lui présenter le sien. Elle le mordit à pleine dent, encore un peu maladroit, mais Tenten en perdit moins que les dernières fois. Son copain eut un sourire à cette constatation. Elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs et s'était une bonne chose. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses morsures lui donnaient beaucoup trop de plaisir et la jouissance le foudroya. Et pour qu'elle le rejoigne rapidement, il mit plus de force dans ses coups de bassins.

Dès qu'elle se fut contractée autour de son membre, Neji arrêta de bouger et attendit qu'elle retire ses griffes de ses épaules pour rouler sur le côté et reprendre sa respiration. Tenten soupira de bien-être en retirant le masque de devant ses yeux. Son amant avait eu une excellente idée avec ce cadeau inutilisable, sourit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Tu avais raison, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'en servirai, susurra-t-elle en lui plaçant le masque devant les yeux.

Neji se laissa faire en souriant. Autant profiter de cette pause dans la guerre, et du sommeil de leur fils adoptif, pour rattraper ces jours sans aucune intimité.


End file.
